1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an assembling structure for assembling a press-fitting connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIG. 11 shows a conventional press-fitting connector disclosed in Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. Hei. 4-15161 and the conventional press-fitting connector has a housing 1 formed by insulating resin, an interlocked terminal 3 in which a plurality of press-fitting terminals 2 are interlocked, and a cover 4 formed of insulating resin attached to the housing 1 to cover the housing.
In the housing 1, a plurality of partition portions 6 are set up in parallel from a bottom wall portion 5, and a portion partitioned by the partition portions 6 functions as a terminal receiving chamber 7 for receiving each press-fitting terminal 2. Reference numeral 8 designates a terminal inserting hole open on the front face of the housing 1 for inserting an opposite terminal (not shown).
The interlocked terminal 3 is provided to integrate the plurality of press-fitting terminals 2 and insert them into the housing 1, and a coupling piece 3a coupling the press-fitting terminals 2 is cut off afterward.
Each press-fitting terminal 2 is provided with a cylindrical contact portion 9 which comes in contact with the corresponding opposite terminal for electrical contact when the opposite terminal is inserted, and a press-fitting portion 10 and a clamping portion 11 respectively joined to the contact portion 9 in order. The press-fitting portion 10 is formed in the shape of U, and the bent both ends function as press-fitting blades 12 which bite an electric wire 13. The press-fitting portion 10 comes in contact with a conductor 15 inside an insulating coating 14 for electrical contact when the press-fitting blades 12 bite the insulating coating 14 of the electric wire 13. The clamping portion 11 fixes the electric wire 13 by being clamped.
The cover 4 is put on the housing 1 so that the cover crosses the housing 1. A plurality of electric wire pressing protrusions 16 each of which enters each terminal receiving chamber 7 of the housing 1 are formed on the face of the cover 4 opposite to the housing 1. When each electric wire pressing protrusion 16 enters the corresponding terminal receiving chamber 7, the electric wire 13 is press-fitted to the press-fitting blades 12 of the press-fitting terminal 2 so that the electric wire 13 and the press-fitting terminal 2 are electrically connected to each other.
The cover 4 and the housing 1 are assembled by forming locking protrusions 18 respectively on the outside surfaces of standing wall portions 17 set up at the right and left ends of the housing 1 and forming locking arms 19 respectively at the right and left ends of the cover 4. In detail, a locking hole 19a is formed through each locking arm 19, and the locking protrusion 18 is fitted into the locking hole 19a of the locking arm 19 by covering the housing 1 with the cover 4 and pressing the cover down, so that the housing 1 and the cover 4 can be assembled.
However, in the assembling structure of the conventional press-fitting connector, the fitting of the locking protrusion 18 and the locking arm 19 is readily detached. FIG. 12 explains such a phenomenon, and if tension in the direction in which the electric wire 13 is bent operates on the electric wire, the standing wall portions 17 of the housing 1 and the locking arms 19 are deformed in that direction. The degree of the fitting of the locking protrusion 18 and the locking arm 19 is decreased because of the above deformation, and the locking protrusion 18 is detached from the locking hole 19a. When the fitting of the locking protrusion 18 and the locking arm 19 is released as described above, the press-fitting terminal 2 and the electric wire 13 are withdrawn from the terminal receiving chamber 7, to thereby make the electrical contact defective.